


Returning

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Dark Disciple - Christie Golden, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Romance, Character Death, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "He returned to Dathomir for that purpose. It is there that he delivered the lifeless body of Asajj Ventress to magic and dark waters. And that’s where he wants to recline his head for the last time."
Relationships: Asajj Ventress/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Returning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ritorno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685350) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie). 



> Written for the Drabblethon of We are out of prompt.
> 
> All it took was one novel to make them one of my favorite couples.

"You’ve really aged a lot..."

_Ninety-two years old_ , Quinlan Vos would like to answer, but he remains silent, cross-legged, under the blood-colored sky of Dathomir.

What can she know? She, who died young and beautiful, a step away from the promise of a happy future...

The old Jedi closes his eyes and breathes intensely.

For decades he fought in the shadows, playing his part without showing his face.

Against the Empire. Against the First Order. In silence, no longer pronouncing his own name aloud. Exiled and forgotten. With one and only desire.

_To rest forever beside you..._

He returned to Dathomir for that purpose. It is there that he delivered the lifeless body of Asajj Ventress to magic and dark waters. And that’s where he wants to recline his head for the last time. But now he is afraid to look at her. To discover that she is only a deception of his dying heart.

It doesn’t matter. Soon they will be together. Forever, as they had promised so much time before. So why should he escape that beautiful dream? He looks at her, sitting beside him. Her pearly, smooth skin, her eyes like blue crystals, even the dark tribal marks on her face... she's exactly how he remembers her, but every detail is more vivid.

"Am I dreaming?" Quinlan asks, feeling tears wet his dark and wrinkled face. He is no longer the mighty warrior of yesterday. His mass of long and wild braids has become sparse and white.

He wonders if she feels pity.

"No, Quinlan. You’re just at home. And you didn’t even notice."

She is right. But now he feels it. And he sees his own hands strong again, his body vigorous. And by his side, the mortal remains of an old man who has waited too long and can now rest.

"We must go" whispers Asajj holding his hand as if they both still have a material body. And he grabs her, feeling a perfect and unknown energy pulsating in that touch. "It’s time to join the Force."


End file.
